


Un Souvenir

by Homogentisic_Acid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homogentisic_Acid/pseuds/Homogentisic_Acid
Summary: Spend some time in the lives of our favorite couple, Regina and Robin!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood





	Un Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see how this goes...posting my story over from another site. So far I'm not convinced it's easier to do...I think I need a tutorial! Hope you all enjoy!

It has been a most wonderful vacation, unforgettable, oh yes. Regina opened the front door to the mansion she shared with Robin and their two sons. It would be a little while before her friend Mary-Margaret would bring them home and as excited as she was to see them after the two week vacation she returned from, she wanted a few hours home with just Robin.

“Are you glad to be home?” Robin called to Regina as he walked up the steps with the luggage.

“I am, I kinda missed it! Can you take the bags upstairs? I wanna get started on the laundry so we’re done when the boys get home,” Regina responded.

“Of course, your majesty!” Robin bowed to Regina and headed upstairs.

Regina turned to follow Robin. They entered the bedroom and Robin unceremoniously tossed the luggage onto the bed. Regina smirked. Robin definitely knew how to take orders. He opened the bags and started pulling out their contents. His underwear, cargo pants, some jeans, her under garments, that matching bra and panty set she bought specifically for the trip but never got to wear. She walked towards Robin and took the set out of his hands.

“What a shame these went to waste.” Regina said.

“Well, not necessarily,” Robin smirked.

“We have a few hours to ourselves still.”

“Hmmm, do we now?” Regina grinned as Robin pulled her close.

“Mmhmmm, indeed.” Robin responded as he leaned in for a kiss.

They stood close for a few moments, inhaling each other’s scents. Rubbing noses, placing feather light kisses on lips, on necks, nipping ear lobes. They pulled back and Robin reached down to Regina’s hands and pulled at the lingerie set, holding it up for her to see. She chuckled, dropped her head down towards Robin’s chest, turned and sauntered towards the walk-in closet. A few moments later, Regina emerged, clad in the red lingerie set. Robin was still trying to unpack the suitcases when he heard Regina clear her voice.

“Ahem, is this more suitable to your liking?” she grinned as she did a little turn.

“Oh yes, indeed it is. Come over here, my love. I want to see it up close and personal.” Robin said as he held out his hands towards Regina. She looked down at her appearance shyly before glancing back up at Robin, eyes darkened with a passion, hunger and eagerness she’d never felt before this moment, and she couldn’t quite figure out why. She looked up at Robin as her feet somehow managed to bring her standing before his seated figure on the bed. He grasped her hands and pulled her close so her supple breasts were pressed against his face. He inhaled her scent, she must have splashed a bit of that cinnamon apple body spray Henry and Roland had given her for her homemade spa day surprise right before Robin whisked her away on their two week vacation.

“Mmmm, that scent...you, uh, you smell good enough to eat,” Robin winked at Regina as she lightly slapped his shoulder and then leaned in for a kiss, a slight, ever so chaste kiss on the lips. Robin responded in kind, leaning back a bit onto the bed. Regina advanced on Robin until he was lying flat on his back and she was straddling his lap.

“Hey, no fair!” he exclaimed gazing up at Regina’s grinning face.

“Who said anything about fair? You wanted to see me in this, that was our agreement, was it not?” She motioned with her hands up and down her body.

“Hmmpf, I suppose it was. Another request then.”

“Oh?” Regina quirked up an eyebrow as she slowly began to grind her hips on Robin’s lap.

“Yessss, cut that out!” Robin hissed against Regina’s ministrations. He wanted this moment to last a little while, not quite ready for their romantic vacation to be over just yet. It took a lot of planning on his part to pull off their vacation and he was proud of himself; he wanted one last chance to celebrate his victory.

“Cut what out? I’m not doing anything, just sitting here, trying to get comfortable. Maybe if I move a little this way,” she shifts her hips ever so slightly and Robin lets out a grunt.

“Mmmmppf, maybe, but now I’m not comfortable,” Robin wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh dear, we can’t have that now, can we? Whatever shall we do?” Regina sighed with a pout that Robin found oh so incredibly irresistible.

“How about we stand?” Robin directed Regina to the middle of the floor as he walked over to the dresser where they kept the radio. He picked up his iPod and set it on the docking station. Regina turned towards Robin and watched him curiously. “What is he doing?” she thought to herself. She watched as he clicked on the iPod and began shuffling through his playlists. Soon a soft song could be heard drifting out of the speakers as Robin turned and walked back towards Regina. Regina quirked up an eyebrow as Robin reached for her hands and waist and began to sway back and forth.

“What?” Robin chuckled.

“You’ve got on too many clothes. Here I am in this nice ensemble for you and you don’t seem to have dressed for the occasion,” she responded as he pulled her away for a spin.

“Well, I suppose you’re right, aren’t you? Tell me, then, love, what should I wear?”

“Hmmm…well for starters, I don’t think you should be wearing this nice button-down you have on. Let me help you take that off,” Regina responded as she started in for the top button. Robin’s hands joined hers and soon Regina was pulling the shirt off and tossing it onto the bed with the rest of the clothes Robin was unpacking.

“Is that better?” Robin asked as he pulled her back close to continue swaying to the music.

“Hmmm, I suppose, but it could be better,” Regina sighed as Robin sent her into another spin.

Robin chuckled before responding, “What then, would make it better?”

“This,” Regina replied, ducking her hands down to undo his belt buckle. Robin’s pants fell to the floor and he stepped out and kicked them towards the bed.

“Ahh, I see,” he chuckled again. “You don’t want to be the only one scantily clad?”

“Mmm mmm,” Regina shook her head no while biting down on her lip. Robin pulled her back close and held her tight, all the while swaying, swaying and swaying. They were the only ones in the world, and in this case, the only ones currently in the Hood-Mills mansion. Regina sighed contentedly as she danced with her husband. Robin reached up to grasp the clip Regina had in her hair so he could let her hair down. He liked it down. He ran his hand through her hair as she leaned into his touch. They stopped swaying. Regina gazed up at her husband, a question dancing across her features. Was he done with his romantic interlude? She started to remember why exactly the red lingerie set had gone to waste – she hadn’t worn it for more than a minute before Robin had taken it off of her. It was their first evening at the seaside bed and breakfast Robin had rented out for their romantic getaway.

“What’s going on in that little head of yours?” Robin sighed, gazing into Regina’s eyes.

“Oh nothing in particular. Just thinking about the last time I wore this. If you recall, it wasn’t on nearly as long as this time,” she smiled.

“Ah, I do seem recall that. You looked really hot in it, I wanted to cool you off!”

“Oh, was that your goal?”

“Mmmhmm, I think I did a good job. You were all nice and sweaty from your fever breaking.”

Regina paused, “I had a fever?”

“Yes, yes, you were hot, I already stated that.”

“And so you did. What about now? Do I have a fever now?”

“Well, let me check,” Robin stepped in close to his wife and just as he was about to lift his hand to her forehead,

*Bam*

The lovers sighed and dropped their heads. Their children were home, signaling the end of their romantic get-away.

“Mom? Dad?” Henry shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“Mom?! Mommy where are you?!” Roland shouted after his brother.

“Oh, dear, I suppose we should throw something on over these, shouldn’t we?” Regina said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out their robes. She could hear the children’s footsteps pounding on the stairs and then she heard another voice calling after them.

“Henry! Roland! Quiet down, they might be asleep after their drive back. Come back down here.” Mary-Margaret brought the kids back early. She actually hadn’t expected Robin and Regina to be home so soon. She thought it might be nice if the kids set up a nice little family dinner to welcome the pair back home. She could already picture her friend rolling her eyes at not following the directions of bring Henry and Roland back at “Seven o’clock in the evening, no earlier, no later.” Mary-Margaret turned towards the stairs to face the wrath of Regina. Or rather, the slightly flushed Regina and giggly Robin clad in their house robes. If Mary-Margaret could disappear, she would. Apparently the two love birds weren’t quite done with their vacation.

“Robin! Regina! Sorry we’re early. I was going to help the boys cook a welcome back dinner! Hope you don’t mind,” Mary-Margaret smiled, “We’ll just head into the kitchen while you guys get dressed. Boys?”

Regina chuckled, “Oh, that’s alright, we were actually unpacking our suitcases so we could do laundry, that’s why we’re in our robes. Hey boys, come give us a hug! We missed you so much!” Regina outstretched her arms so she could greet her children. She really had missed them.

“Did you and daddy have fun? Ms. Mary said you guys would have lots of fun playing at the beach, did you build castles? Did you play Robin Hood like we play with my Lego castle?”

“My, my Roland, aren’t you full of questions? Why don’t we go into the kitchen and see what you guys brought for dinner, shall we?” Regina coaxed her youngest son into the kitchen. Sure, Robin and Regina played Robin Hood, but it was a little different than the version they played with the children.

“Okay! We gots s’ghetti and meatballs just like in Lady, Lady. Hey what was the movie we watcheded Henry?” Roland looked towards his older brother.

“He means spaghetti and meatballs like in Lady and the Tramp. It’s his new favorite movie, I hope you guys haven’t seen it yet. It’s the movie for tonight’s “welcome back dinner and a movie”, Henry sighed. He had to watch that movie every night for the past two weeks with Roland and he was tired of it. He was silently thinking of how that DVD might accidentally break before they sat down to watch. His thoughts were interrupted by Regina calling him into the kitchen so they could start dinner together.

“Actually love, why I don’t take the boys upstairs with me and we’ll get the laundry all sorted. I’m sure the boys have some stuff they need to wash as well.”

“Leaving the women folk to do the cooking? What’s next, barefoot and pregnant?” Regina chuckled at her own joke.

“I. I am offended! I would never suggest that!” Robin scoffed, pretending to be hurt by Regina’s suggestion.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic goof! Go start on the laundry and Mary-Margaret and I shall have a little chat on telling time, especially since she teaches our five year old.” Regina then turned to give Mary-Margaret a stern look. Mary-Margaret shrunk back a little on the stool she was sitting on.

“Regina, I am sooo sorry! I really had no idea!”

“Uh-huh, you had no idea that you should arrive here on Sunday evening at seven o’clock in the evening, no earlier, no later? I do believe those were my explicit instructions, were they not?”

“Maybe they were, maybe they weren’t…it was so long ago! Hey, I think the water’s boiling!”

“I see, yes, the water is boiling. You start on the noodles and I’ll start cooking meatballs. Roland and his movie re-enactments. He certainly has an imagination, doesn’t he?”

“Such an imagination! Too bad he doesn’t expand it by not watching the same movie over and over and over again.”

“Oh yes, they tend to do that. I can’t wait to get Neal started on his collection!”

“What? No, you don’t have to do that, honest! We’re uh, we’re raising Neal in a tv free environment. No need to supply any movies of any sort.”

Regina gasped, “Oh my god, that’s why you brought them back early! You didn’t want to watch Lady and the Tramp again!”

“Regina, what would make you think that? I’m not that desperate.”

“Sure, sure. Where did he get that movie anyway? He was obsessed with Robin Hood when we left. He loves to re-enact that movie with Robin as Robin Hood and me as Maid Marian and his Lego castle that Emma got him for his birthday.”

“Yeah…Henry may or may not have accidentally stepped on the DVD? So we had to buy Roland a new one and the store was all out of the Robin Hood DVD.”

“You know that’s the oddest thing, Henry accidentally steps on a lot of DVD’s around here. We keep telling Roland to put away his things so that won’t happen,” Regina sighed as she set about heating the sauce on the stove.

*Crunch*

Both Regina and Mary-Margaret’s heads snapped up at the sound of something crunching from the den. Regina stopped stirring the sauce, checked the meatballs and wiped her hands on the tea towel before heading towards the den with Mary-Margaret following close behind. There was Henry and there was Roland’s newest DVD on the floor.

“Uh-oh, um, looks like Roland forgot to put his DVD away again.”

“Oh Henry! Roland’s going to be so upset! He really wanted tonight to be special for Robin and Regina!” exclaimed Mary-Margaret.

“Hey, what was that noise?” Robin called from upstairs. Roland pitter pattered down the stairs into the den.

“Oh no! Not again! Henry! You promised! You promised you’d be more careful with my movies! How can we has s’ghetti so Mommy and Daddy will kiss like in the movie?!” Roland cried throwing himself on the floor to pick up the pieces from his now broken DVD.

“I am so sorry Ro, but you were told to put your things where they belong so stuff like this doesn’t happen. I said I would try to look out for them, but I’m so tall, I can’t always see them.” Henry responded, looking only slightly sad that he stepped on his younger brother’s DVD.

Regina smirked, she knew better. She gave Henry a disappointing glare before stooping down to pick up Roland.

“Now Roland, no need to cry! We can still have the spaghetti and meatballs! And we have other movies we can pick from. Why don’t you go over to the DVD rack, hmm? Henry can help you pick out a movie while me and Mary-Margaret finish up with dinner. Henry, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment? Mary-Margaret will you finish helping Roland clean up while I have a little chit chat with my son?”

“Sure, no problem! Hey, Ro, let me help you pick these pieces up so you don’t accidentally cut yourself, ok?”

“Mkay” Roland managed out in between sniffles.

Regina headed to the kitchen with Henry reluctantly following behind. Henry knew it was a risk, but he was willing to take it if that meant not watching Lady and the Tramp for the hundredth time. Once they were in the kitchen, Regina whirled around to face Henry. He knew that face. That face was the one of no video games, no movies, no hanging out with friends, no computer, no fun things for a week. It was worth it.

“Henry Daniel Mills. What were you thinking? More importantly, who do you take me for? A fool? Do you think I don’t know you’ve been “accidentally” stepping on Roland’s DVDs? He’s a five year old little boy for Christ’s sake!”

“But Mo-om! He left those DVDs in the middle of the floor where he always leaves his stuff!”

“And somehow you’re the only one who steps on his stuff. Your Christmas present budget keeps getting smaller and smaller. We’re going to have to replace those movies.”

Henry’s mouth dropped open. _His_ Christmas present budget? That was a new one.

“My Christmas present budget?”

“Yes, Henry, _your_ Christmas present budget. Money does not grow on trees. We have to replace those movies. It is not fair for Roland to take care of his things only to have you destroy them. You have all of your things, your computer, your cell phone, your comics, your DVDs, Rol-”

“But Roland doesn’t take care of his things! How many times have I heard you telling him to put his things away?”

“Do not interrupt me, young man. We both know what you are doing. You’re a repeat offender. A different punishment is needed. I thought we were raising a responsible young man.”

“Yeah, you and Robin are doing a great job raising Roland to not leave his things out and then blaming me for accidentally stepping on them.” Henry sighed. That got Regina’s attention.

“Henry, are you feeling a little jealous? I thought you were happy Robin and I got married. What’s with all this?”

“I’m not jealous. I am glad you two got married, you’re so happy with Robin. It’s just that Roland is so needy. He gets you and Robin to dote on him. I don’t mind sharing my mom, but sometimes I miss hanging out with you. We used to watch cool movies! Now all we do is watch the same movie over and over and over again. I can only take so much!”

“Oh my dear sweet Henry. I used to watch the same movie over and over and over with you when you were that age.” Regina reached for her twelve year old and gave him a quick squeeze before pulling back to look at him. “How about this, when we have movie night you and Roland can each pick a movie. We’ll watch Roland’s movie first and then put him to bed at his normal bed time and then we’ll watch your movie? How does that sound?”

Henry smiled, “That sounds like a great idea! Can we start tonight? I mean, we’ll have to watch my pick since Roland’s pick is broken.” Regina lightly smacked Henry’s back.

“No, you boys will both have to agree on a movie or we won’t watch one at all. It’s a school night and our first night together as a family in a couple of weeks. Now go finish helping Roland.”

“Okay,” Henry let out a defeated sigh and headed back towards the mansion.

“Everything okay? Are the noodles done?” Mary-Margaret returned to the kitchen carrying the remnants of Roland’s DVD.

“Yeah, everything’s alright. I thought Henry was adjusting to our new blended family, but my hopes are slipping away each day. He seems to be a little starved for my attention. Which I guess I’ve been so worried about Roland adjusting to a new mom I didn’t stop to consider how Henry might feel having to share me.” Regina explained as she cut off the stove top and motioned for Mary-Margaret to drain the noodles.

“Kids are resilient but sometimes we need our mothers now and again. I know I miss mine.”

“Oh, Mare. Come here, let me give you a hug. Thank you so much for watching the boys. With adjusting to this new family dynamic Robin and I really haven’t much time to ourselves.”

“Don’t mention it. I loved having them over! I think they really like having Neal around. They took real good care of him. They were like live-in babysitters!”

“Oh, that’s good to know! Maybe I’ll send them over more often! And maybe, just maybe you can send Neal over here once in a while.” Regina smiled. “Now, let’s get all this stuff together and out to the dining table, I’m famished!”


End file.
